Will you remember me?
by Stripes93
Summary: With the Italian unification in sight, Spain worries that Romano will forget about him. Now, Romano has to quell the idiots fears that no, he's not going to forget him and he never will.


"Hey, Romano?" The amber eyed Italian glanced toward the Spaniard, a light scowl on his lips for disturbing his peace and quiet. The two countries-or at least country and half-were laying out side in the grass, enjoying the warm, Spanish sun on their skin, ready for their afternoon_ siesta_.

"What, bastard?" Romano mumbled, closing his eyes and rolled to his back, letting out an inaudible sigh at the feeling of the grass underneath of him.

"When you and Veneziano unify, you won't forget about me, right?" Spain asked, watching as the older Italian opened his eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?" The young brunette said, rolling his head to the side to look at the older country.

"Well, you and Veneziano have been getting a lot closer lately and I know sooner or later you're going to unify. And I know you won't want to live here anymore after...but when that happens you won't forget about me, right?" The wide, green eyes that stared at Romano were so full of worry that the Italian could barely stand to look at him. Where the hell had he learned to make those eyes, anyway damn it?

"Idiot," The younger man said, propping himself up on his elbows. "What makes you think I'll forget about you just because I'm being reunited with my brother?" He asked, quirking a questioning eyebrow.

"Well, once you become a full Italy with your brother you'll be fully independent and you won't need me anymore." The Spaniards bright eyes seemed to darken and the corner of his lips fell to what may resemble a frown. "You'll be able to make your own rules and eat all the tomatoes you want with out having to worry about me eating them. And you'll have a lot of responsibility once everything gets settled. And-"

"Idiot," Romano repeated him, laying back down and rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You talk almost as much as Veneziano. And I didn't think anyone could talk as much him." With a sigh, the younger country rolled to his side to face the green eyed man. "First of all, I'm not going to forget you. It would be impossible. I've stayed here so long your stupid face is embedded in my brain. Secondly, who says I'm not going to need you anymore once I become independent? Where else am I going to get tomatoes if I ever run out? Plus, you're one of the only people that can make France keep his hands to himself."

Scowling again, Romano closed his eyes as the sun began to drift his way. "And third of all," Stopping, the young brunette opened his eyes back up see the older country sitting up, blocking the sun from view with a small smile on his face.

"Third of all?" Spain said, reaching a hand down to brush a piece of stray grass from the man's face, watching it color lightly.

"And third of all, yeah I'll be able to make my own rules and I'll have a lot of responsibility and sure some of your rules are stupid like no tomatoes in bed but..." And here his cheeks became even redder, prompting the Spaniard to brush his thumb lightly over the boy's face, letting his hand rest there.

"But...?" He said as the Italian adverted his eyes.

"I..." Damn it, why was this always so fucking hard to say? He's said it before, of course he always had to be prompted to say it and Spain had to say it first...but he's said it nonetheless. So why was it so hard now? "I...I love you, damn it. So I'm not going to forget you. So get those stupid thoughts out of your stupid head, already." He said quickly, flipping to the other side so he wouldn't have to see the Spaniards face break out in that uncontrollable smile or his eyes light up brightly.

"Aw, Romano! I love you, too!" Spain cooed, pulling the man up and into his arms for a hug. "You're so cute!"

"Hey, let me go, bastard! And what have I told you about calling me cute? I'm not cute, damn it!" The Italian squirmed in the Spaniards grip, his face becoming ruby red.

"But you are!" The green eyed man said before placing a kiss on the boys lips. "You promise you won't forget about me?" He then said quietly.

"Yeah, I promise. Now let go. Its too hot for this and I want to take a nap." Romano huffed as he was finally let go and flopped back to the ground ungracefully. "Idiot," He growled, rolling to his side once more and closed his eyes. "Don't you ever think I'll forget you. Now go to sleep already, bastard." The Spaniard smiled happily as he laid back down, placing his arms under his head and closed his eyes.

"_Te amo,_ Roma."

"What ever..." And even Spain knew that meant 'I love you. I'll never forget you.'

* * *

><p>AN: I made this for someone on DA. Her name is Amo-siesta and if you like Spamano-and I mean if you REALLY REALLY like Spamano, you should go watch her! She makes a crap ton of Spamano art and one of my favorite artist. Other than that, not much left to say on this. Hope you like it and remember to comment! COMMENT! ~Ciao! Love Stripes!^^


End file.
